Jackie Rowne (Enhanced)
"''Hmm, I still look vaguely human, but I now dwarf a Dragoian. I could easily get used to this level of power." ''Jackie Rowne weeks after injecting herself with the same Soul Dragon Serum that would later transform Athea Snaoca into a Human-DragonKin hybrid. ''"My breasts are a bit larger, they impede mobility a bit, but it's a small price for all the extra power I have." ''Jackie Rowne commenting on how her breasts are larger than before. Jackie Rowne after having injected herself with the Soul Dragon Serum later used to make Athea Snaoca into a Human-DragonKin hybrid. Profile *Name: Jackie Anna Rowne *Birth Date: 1899 ("Enhanced" in 2021) *Height: 12ft 7in *Species: Dragoian-Dragon-Human Hybrid *Gender: Female *Weight: 15672 Kg Overview Having accidentally been injected by a mysterious serum in early 2021 while exploring ancient Sould ruins, Rowne shrugged it off as nothing until hours later, back on her ship, the Dragon Hunter, she felt pains deep inside her which continued for 4 weeks with her getting gradually larger every hour, eventually stopping growing once she reached 12ft 7in. During this time, she suffered heavy pain on a regular basis and had her most loyal agents do her work for her. The Dragoians in Rownecorp as well as any Human serving aboard Rownecorp's starships knew that she was still alive, as she would occasionally give them orders. However, Humans in Rownecorp's employ that were not on a starship were deliberately denied contact to give them false hope that Rowne had died. Once the "growing pains" had ceased, Rowne decided to reassert her dominance over Rownecorp making brutal demonstrations against non-starship serving Humans in Rownecorp. She also decided to increase Rownecorp's military presence in Dragoian space, committing more of her fleet to raids against non-Imperial ships and terrorizing Human and non-Imperial colonies. Occasionally, Rowne would lead one of these raids just for some fun or to replenish her supply of Dragoians and Humans to devour. However, Rowne would spend most of her time in space looking for Sould artifacts and other technology she could use to overthrow the Dragoian Empire. In 2033, Rowne craved something special, and led her fleet to destroy the Seperatist fleet. She considered the mission a success, despite only destroying the fleet's offensive potential, after fulfilling her primary goal of devouring the Seperatist's second highest ranking officer, the Dragoian-Dragon hybrid Blight. During this campaign, the Rownecorp forces trapped and then made short work of the surprised Seperatist Offensive fleet making sure any hits to the Dragoian Skirmisher would only cripple it ready to be boarded as Rowne wanted her prize. During the capture of Blight which Rowne personally led, she noticed that Blight had a navel, a sure-fire way to tell that Blight was not a male as Rowne had always suspected, but was actually just a flat-chested female. This prompted Rowne to change her tactic of eating Blight from just eat her while she's bound to let her fight for her life in a fight that didn't appear rigged, as Blight's extra 2ft of height would appear to counteract the extra strength Rowne gained from her large breasts. Rowne knew this wasn't the case, due to Blight's total lack of breasts more than countering the size difference, but to Blight (who still believed she was male) it appeared fair. After capturing Blight, Blight was offered a chance of freedom if she could beat Jackie Rowne in a bare handed fight. As both Blight and Rowne were roughly equal in size, Blight accepted, preferring to go down fighting than be shot in a cage (she didn't realise Rowne planned to eat her alive). Blight was easily overpowered by Rowne, and once she had broken Blight's snout, Rowne proceeded to devour a beaten Blight alive, ripping just one of Blight's back spikes off as a souvenir. Reception ''"My human workforce needs to know that I am still alive Dragoian, they still need to fear me. Gather them for a demonstration." ''Rowne telling her only Dragoian Slave to gather her human workforce for a demonstration of her strength. Her new hulking form was poorly accepted by her human slaves and workers, partly because they believed Rowne to be dead due to weeks on non-contact, and partly due to her appetite being increased along with her size, making her more likely to just randomly devour them for the slimmest of reasons. Rowne decided that since she had been gone for a few weeks and had not made contact due to what she dubbed as "Growing Pains", she would have to strike fear back into her human workers and slaves, so she decided to devour the 5 workers who her Rownecorp agents had observed, in her absence, as being either lazy; slow working; too obese to not devour or disobedient. This devouring was done in view of her assembled human workers and slaves at her estate to show that she was not only larger than before, but was much stronger. Rowne decided to show off by doing something she couldn't do before, swallowing her prey whole. Due to most of these 5 workers being slim, she forcibly swallowed them whole by breaking their arms and mashing them into their torso to make them narrow enough to fit into her maw. The fattest of these 5 examples Rowne left till last, easily breaking his legs and folding them up so his feet were in his face, before eating him as if he was a burger by taking slow and deliberate bites. Once this grim demonstration was over, she yelled at her now mortified Human workforce to get back to work. Armour Rowne's armour, known as the RC-BA-1b, is a set of solid RDM plates, attached to the armour via special clips, of high purity and high purity RDM thick fabric-ChainMail-thick fabric for the arms and legs. The heaviest part of the armour is the breastplate, a huge slab of metal shaped to perfectly fit Rowne's body and completely encase it when combined with the backplate. The plate parts of the armour can resist tanks shells and completely negate normal Dragoian bullets while the fabric-chainmail sandwich parts can resist Dragoian bullets. The proportional strength of this armour is slightly better than that of her original armour due to higher purity RDM being used in it's construction. Another difference between the new armour and the old armour was a slight shape redesign around the belly, mainly to show her figure a little better so as to show her enemies that she was proud of all the people she had devoured. Combat Style Her combat style remained much the same as her original combat style, even down to using the same weapons. VamPyre was now not as oversized as Rowne intended it to be, and was slightly undersized due to it's design calling for a 10ft user, the only upgrade VamPyre recieved was new warheads. The Hydra Pistol she uses is a stock Dragoian model circa 2013 complete with Velocity Enhancers, but with the trigger guard removed and a longer trigger fitted, so that it could perform as well as any other, despite it's user being too big for it. This made the Hydra Pistol seem something of a pea shooter, especially when compared to the hand cannon it used to be. The only thing that wasn't undersized was her triple-barreled shotgun which always seemed comically oversized when Rowne was only 7ft tall but packed so much punch, it made up for looking comical. Category:Rownecorp Category:Dragoia (Planet) Category:Characters Category:Hybrid Characters